We have been trying to discover the nucleic acid sequence pattern required for translational initiation. As a prerequisite to our studies we have written computer programs that establish and manage a DNA Sequence Library. We have also written and adapted programs to aid us in looking for patterns in this library. This package of programs forms a useful tool for DNA sequence storage and analysis. We plan to improve and expand our library and its associated functions, write a user's manual for the package and distribute the programs and manual to others who might find it useful. We also plan to finish our studies on translational initiation and to begin studies of other questions where sequence patterns are likely to play a biological role.